


keep him safe against them all

by bookwafflefangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal loves it though, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, also a man gets murdered in this but what did you expect from a post season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwafflefangirl/pseuds/bookwafflefangirl
Summary: Nobody touches Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	keep him safe against them all

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I am publishing and I am a little nervous.
> 
> English is not my first language though, so please be kind about any mistakes you find!
> 
> I wrote this last night at 2am because I am nervous about the reunion later today and I had to process it somehow. So please have some beautiful murderous men to sweeten your day! It's very short but sweet despite a man dying in there.
> 
> The title is inspired by a line from 'Welly Boots' by The Amazing Devil.

“Dont touch him.“

The man who had stretched out his hand stops in the middle of his movement. He slowly turns around, his other hand lifting up as well. Will loads the gun and aims directly at the man‘s chest. 

“Move away from him. Now.“ The man takes a step away from Hannibal, a little more towards the edge of the boat. The moonlight does little to hide the fear in his eyes. 

“I wasn‘t about to do anything, I promise,“, he explains in a calm voice. Will smirks. 

“I know. I made sure of that.“ He sees Hannibal smiling from the corner of his eye but decides to ignore it for the moment. 

“Listen, just take me back to the port, okay? Then we can forget the whole thing. I mean the deal‘s sealed, everything went great, now I just wanna get home. We all come out as winners, right?“ 

The man is nervous. Good. Will smiles again. “Okay. Just put the gun you have hidden in your jacket on the ground and you won‘t get shot tonight.“

The man hesitates for a second, then he shrugs. “Sure, if that‘s what you want.“

He pulls the gun out and carefully puts it on the ground. He looks back at Will, who is still aiming at him. 

“You gonna take me home now?“ 

Will puts his own gun back on his belt and quickly grabs the knive hidden there instead, taking two long strides towards the man and slicing open his throat. 

The man gurgles, grabs his neck and looks at Will with complete surprise and a jolt of fear in his eyes. Will feels the blood warm on his arms, the man holding onto them tightly and the bubbling wound gets even more red on his once nice white shirt. 

With disgust he pushes the man off himself and takes a step over him to stand beside Hannibal. 

“I thought he wouldn’t die tonight,“, Hannibal offers in a conversational tone. 

“I said he wouldn’t get shot tonight. And he didn‘t.“ 

He turns his head towards him and sees a proud smile on Hannibal‘s lips. “What a pity that we have to clean up now though.“

The man on the ground is still breathing raggedly but he won‘t have much longer, already lying in a pool of his own blood.

“Well, what a coincidence that we are surrounded by water then.“

Will steps over to the man again and with his feet he pushes him over the edge of the boat. He lands with a loud splash and the water quickly turns red. 

“The current should carry him away from the port and the beaches. If not, the fish should have done their thing by then and make him unrecognisable.“

He hears steps behind him and Hannibal stops to stand behind him, his hand finding Will‘s shoulder. 

“What a pity that you wasted a perfectly good meal, though.“

Will shrugs. “Soon we will be on land again and then we can choose whoever we like. Not scum like him.“

Hannibal‘s hands tighten. “I guess the deal is off now, though. We should crash the boat to get rid of it.“

“Pity. I liked being here. I felt really posh.“

Hannibal‘s lips find Will‘s neck and he feels a smile pressed in his skin. “That is because you are posh. Not two weeks ago you were wearing a Tom Ford suit at a gala in Stockholm joking around with the Royals.“

Will laughs and tilts his neck to give Hannibal better access. “But you loved it.“ 

He turns his head and their eyes find each other. 

“I did. But I love every version of you, Will.“

They kiss, slowly, languidly, standing there in the moonlight, the coppery smell of the blood flooding their senses. 

“Would you like to go to bed, darling?“, Hannibal asks against his lips, his hands now on his hips tightening to pull him even closer. 

“Shouldn’t we clean up first? We are standing in a pool of blood right now.“ Will is not serious, a small smile around his lips, but he frowns when Hannibal leans back. 

“We? Will, I believe this whole mess is your fault.“ There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“He wanted to touch you. He knew I was there and still he wanted to touch you.“

Will steps closer to Hannibal again, walking him backwards against the outside wall of the boat‘s cabin. 

“He only wanted to touch my arm. He wasn‘t about to fuck me in front of your eyes.“

Will growls, the grip on Hannibal‘s shoulders tightening. 

“He might as well have. He had to die.“ He leans in to kiss Hannibal again, slow at first, then more and more urgent. 

“I really like it when you do that.“ Hannibal‘s eyes are closed when Will lifts his head to look at him. 

“When I kill people?“, he asked. 

“When you protect me.“

He opens his eyes and for a few moments they just look at each other, Hannibal‘s hands finding Will‘s face and slowly stroking his cheeks. 

“We‘ll clean up tomorrow. Let‘s go to bed.“

Will smiles and slides his hands down to Hannibal‘s hands, pulling him inside. 

“Let‘s go to bed.“

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of that should I find the inspiration.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](https://bookwafflefangirl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
